1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to surgical tables and refers more specifically to a veterinary surgical table, which table is capable of being pivoted from the vertical position approximately 120.degree. through the horizontal position to align the table with a chute which may be secured to the table, all of which provides for movement of an animal from a standing position before surgery into an operating position, and subsequently into a recovery stall located adjacent the operating room without lifting the animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, veterinary surgical tables have been known which will move an animal from a vertical position into a horizontal position in preparing the animal for surgery. However, in the past, after the operation has been completed, it has been necessary to physically lift the animal and carry it to a recovery room or stall. The lifting of large animals such as horses after operations has been a particular problem in the past, requiring expensive and rather complicated equipment as well as a considerable amount of physical work.
Also, veterinary surgical tables of the past, wherein they have been movable at all, have generally been limited to a movement through 90.degree.; that is, from the vertical to the horizontal, at most. Further, such tables in the past have often been complicated, relatively expensive, and sometimes inefficient in, for example, the manner of getting a large animal such as a horse in anesthetized condition onto and off of the table.